Written in the stars
by Unicornio Ninja
Summary: Calyphso y Shiken deciden acudir a un concierto que dan en Sweet Amoris, un instituto que está muy cerca del suyo, con la mera intención de conocer a chicos guapos, pero no todo sale como ellas pretenden... ¿Qué causará que sus caminos se tuerzan? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. Capítulo uno

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

**Una coincidencia de lo más oportuna**

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un Viernes normal y corriente. El cielo estaba despegado, había buen ambiente por las calles... En definitiva: el día perfecto para dar una vuelta con los amigos.

Por esa misma razón habían quedado Calyphso y Shiken.

-¡Tía! ¿Te has enterado? -preguntó Calyphso de repente, pegando un salto.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué? -quiso saber Shiken.

-¿Sabes el chico ese rubio que va a un curso menos? -dijo la pelirroja.

-Mmm... No sé, tía... -reconoció Shiken.

-¡Sí, hombre, ese que va con el amigo de tu hermano! ¡El de los pelos!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Sí, ya sé quién es! -gritó.

-Pues se ha enrollado con la chica esta que es tan tonta... Esa que va siempre con esos_ leggins_ tan feos... y llevaba con su novia como un año o así -dijo Calyphso con una mueca de asco.

-¡Hostia! ¡No jodas! ¡Qué fuerte, tía! -dijo su amiga sorprendida-. Bueno, no me sorprende...

-¡Si ese tío no hubiese sido tan fresco...! ¿Dónde están los chicos de verdad? -cuestionó Calyphso, lanzando la pregunta al aire.

-Son gays. O curas. O están casados, yo que sé -dijo Shiken indiferente-. ¡Tendremos mucha suerte si encontramos uno! Además... no van a aparecer así sin más delante de nosotras y decirnos "hola, guapas..."...

Pero mientras Shiken divagaba sobre lo que podría o no podría pasar en ese mismo instnate, a Calyphso le había llamado la atención algo. Un chico de pelo azul y una chica de pelo violeta estaban pegando carteles muchos sitios.

-Mira a esos... ¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Calyphso.

-¡Idiota! ¡No me ignores...! ¡Ah! ¿Esos? -señaló a la pareja-. Pues ni idea... Oye, ¿vamos a tomar un zumo o algo?

-¡Que no, tía! ¡Que quiero ver lo que pone! -gritó Calyphso, agarrando a su amiga de la mano y arrastrándola con ella hacia uno de los postes donde estaba el cartel.

-¡Ala! ¡Un concierto! -grito Shiken-. ¿Es gratis?

-¡Ni idea! Vamos a preguntarles... Venga, ve.

-¿Qué? ¡No, tía, ve tú! ¡Qué vergüenza! -gritó Shiken.

-Venga, vamos las dos, ¿vale? Que parecen majos... ¡Shiken! ¡Que vengas!

En contra de su voluntad, Shiken fue junto a Calyphso a hablar con los chicos que estaban pegando carteles por toda la calle.

-Hola -dijo Calyphso con una voz mucho más infantil que la suya-. Perdonad, es que acabamos de ver uno de los carteles que habéis pegado...

-¡Ah! -gritó el chico del pelo azul-. ¿Queréis venir al concierto? ¡Va a ser muy divertido! ¡Venga, chicas! ¡veníos!

Calyphso y Shiken se miraron desconcertadas.

-Mmm... -dijo Shiken-. Pero... O sea, es gratis ¿o qué?

-Bueno... es un concierto benéfico para recaudar fondos para nuestro instituto -dijo la chica-, así que un poco si que hay que pagar... ¡Pero no mucho! -dijo alterada al ver las caras de pocos amigos que Shiken y Calyphso ponían.

-¿A qué insti vais? -preguntó Shiken-. Tenéis más o menos nuestra edad...

-¡Al instituto Sweet Amoris! -dijo el peliazul-. Bueno, aunque yo soy nuevo, aún hay mucha gente con la que no he hablado...

-Ah, oye, pues muchas gracias, ¿eh? ¡Nos vemos allí! -dijo Calyphso, interrumpiendo al pobre chico.

-¿Vais a venir? -quiso saber su compañera.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí! -dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Shiken.

Su amiga le miró amenazante y le agarró del brazo.

-Sí -dijo con una sonrisa bastante poco creíble.

Se despidieron con un "adiós" y Calyphso se llevó a su amiga hasta unos bancos que había cerca de un parque.

-Vale, ahora mismo me vas a decir que se acaba de pasar por tu cabeza porque ese cambio radical de manera de comportarse solo quiere decir que se te ha ocurrido algo gordo -dijo Shiken.

-¡El insituto Sweet Amoris! -exclamó su amiga-. ¡El que está tan cerca del nuestro!

-¿Y...? -preguntó Shakia-. ¡Eso es irrelevante! ¡Aunque esté más cerca del nuestro no voy a tener más dinero para pagar la entrada! ¡Y encima ahora tenemos que ir para no quedar mal porque les has dicho a esos chicos que iríamos! ¡Estúpida!

-¡No! ¡Escucha! -Calyphos le puso la mano en la boca a su amiga para que se callase.

-¡Mnpfff! ¡Quita! -consiguió decir cuando retiró la mano.

-¡Cada día que salimos de clase vemos a todos esos chicos en Sweet Amoris! ¿No te acuerdas? ¡De esos que cuando los ves gritas "Dios, que tío más sexy"!

-¿Sólo quieres ir para ligar? -quiso saber Shiken, indignada. Calyphso asintió-. ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido en años! -gritó de pronto, mucho más animada-. ¿¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes!?

-¡Porque no me has dejado, Einstein! -reconoció-. Mira, el concierto es en una semana... ¡Vamos a comprar ropa mañana y solucionado!

-¡No tengo dinero para la entrada! ¿Cómo pretendes que compre ropa? -gritó Shiken.

-¿¡Y el dinero que dices llevar ahorrando tantísimo tiempo!? -cuestionó su amiga.

-¡Es para una urgencia!

-¡ESTO ES UNA URGENCIA!

-¡Cómo no te tranquilices TÚ vas a ser la que vaya a urgencias! -dijo Shiken amenazante pero divertida.

-Vale, mira... Vamos a ir sí o sí, ¡y no es una pregunta!

Shiken miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza. En el fondo ambas sabían que no daría buen resultado.

La semana pasó mucho más rápida de lo que pensaban. No tenían exámenes, no tenían casi deberes y además al final ambas pudieron ir a comprar ropa, aunque no sabían del todo cómo había que ir vestidas ya que no tenían ni la más remota idea del tipo de música que iban a tocar en aquel concierto.

Era por la tarde cuando se dirigieron al instituto Sweet Amoris. Había una cola mucho más grande de lo que habían esperado... ¡La verdad es que había tenido un éxito bastante prematuro!

-¡Hoy triunfamos! -gritó Calyphso eufórica.

-Estás más salida que la esquina de una mesa -le dijo Shiken, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien había oído el comentario de su amiga-. ¡Estamos en un concierto! ¡Los que triunfan son del grupo, no nosotras!

-Tía, que lo digo de broma, es una forma de hablar... -dijo pensativa la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que... por aquí hay gente que viste muy raro, ¿eh? Mira la que tenemos delante -susurró Shiken.

La rubia que había delante se giró. Tenía las puntas del pelo teñidas de rosa. Vestía de una forma peculiar que les recordaba a cómo vestían uno o dos centenares de años atrás...

-¡Perdona, pero ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar! -dijo esta-. ¡No visto raro! ¡Se llama "estilo Victoriano"! ¡A ver si te culturizas, guapa!

-Perdona, corazón. No era su intención ofenderte, es que es la primera vez que venimos y... -comenzó a decir Calyphso mientras asesinaba a su amiga con la mirada.

-¿Es la primera vez que venís a uno de los conciertos de Lysandro? ¡Ya veréis! ¡Os va a encantar! -gritó excéntrica.

-¿Quién es Lysandro? -susurró Shiken.

Calyphso se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡Que no sabéis quién es Lysandro!? Bueno,e s que no es muy conocido todavía... ¡Pero seguro que después del concierto el club de fans se ampliará! -dijo convencida de sí misma-. ¿Queréis formar parte del club? ¡Os vendo una camiseta!

-Es mona -reconoció Calyphso-, aunque a mí el verde no me... No me gusta, vaya.

-¡Que chula! -dijo Shiken mirando hacia otro lado, mosqueada.

"Después de llamarme inculta va y me intenta clavar una camiseta tan fea, pues lo llevas claro", pensó Shiken.

-¡Solo son quince dólares! -dijo canturreando.

-Me gusta pero si te la compro mi presupuesto se quedarían en menos cinco -reconoció Calyphso intentando parecer divertida-. ¡Lo siento!

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Por ser la segunda miembro del club, te la vendo por cinco dólares! -dijo insistente y con un brillo maligno en su mirada.

-Ah... bueno... vale... -y Calyphso le entregó el dinero en contra de su voluntad.

-Eres demasiado fácil de persuadir -le susurró Shiken en cuando la rubia se despistó avanzando en la cola.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la sala donde se celebraba el concierto. Estaban en un largo pasillo lleno de taquillas azules.

-Por cierto, soy Nina -dijo la rubia-. ¡Eh! ¡Pero ponte la camiseta! -gritó de repente.

-Pero llevo una camiseta tan mona encima que no sé si... -comenzó a decir esta.

-¡Mira! -gritó Shiken de pronto-. ¡Ya estamos a punto de entrar! ¡Vamos!

En el fondo lo había hecho para salvar a su amiga de ponerse la camiseta. Se asaría de calor en un sitio donde hubiese tantas personas como las que había delante de ellas en la cola.

Ya se oían los gritos de dentro...

* * *

_Gracias por interesaros en nuestro Fanfic. Para contactar con nosotras, somos Calyphso y Shiken_ (para una idea de las protagonistas como el físico, ropa, etc., visitad nuestro perfil. ¡Muchas gracias ^^)).


	2. Capítulo dos

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

**El concierto**

Calyphso y Shiken entraron con los nervios a flor de piel, y en seguida se vieron apretujadas entre un montón de jóvenes de su edad. Ambas se percataron de que la mayoría de los asistentes eran chicas, que miraban emocionadas el escenario todavía vacío.

Vieron a los dos chicos que colgaban carteles el otro día y, justo cuando iban a pasar por medio de toda aquella multitud para saludarles, las luces se apagaron y el sonido de una guitarra inundó el local en la oscuridad. Los adolescentes empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir, y las dos amigas les siguieron el juego haciendo lo mismo.

-¿ESTÁIS LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR?- -resonó una voz profunda y melódica, que desató una nueva avalancha de gritos. Los focos se encendieron, y sobre el escenario comenzó la música.

Calyphso y Shiken estaban boquiabiertas, en parte por la rítmica y genial música que estaban escuchando, pero sobre todo por los chicos que la producían.

El cantante era un chico quizás un año mayor que ellas o de la misma edad, vestido con un atuendo llamativo que a Shiken le recordó a la chica que habían visto antes, a Nina. Tenía el cabello blanco y un ojo de cada color, detalle casi imperceptible.

Su voz sonaba preciosa a sus oídos.

Calyphso se había quedado embobada.

-¿Le has visto? -le gritó a su amiga, para hacerse oír entre la multitud-. Es… Es…

La cara ausente de Shiken le hizo darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente a otro de los miembros del grupo, el guitarrista. De una edad parecida al cantante, era un chico de aspecto rebelde, con el pelo de un rojo fuerte. Tocaba la guitarra con pasión, y era tan atractivo como su compañero. Shiken no podía apartar la mirada de él.

No dejaron de bailar y de mirar como tontas a los dos chicos en toda la noche, y apenas intercambiaron palabras entre ellas.

Cuando el concierto finalizó, ambas salieron fuera y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran de las últimas personas que quedaban.

-Bueno -dijo Shiken, mirando a su amiga con los ojos brillantes-. Yo estoy bastante satisfecha de haber venido… ¿Tú que cre…?

-¡HA SIDO… LA MEJOR… NOCHE… DE … MI VIDA…! gritó Calyphso, eufórica-. Era tan… perfecto... Como cantaba, como se movía...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Shiken-. ¡Me refería al concierto! Aunque... El guitarrista era el chico más sexy que he visto en mi vida -opinó Shiken sonriente, contagiada del entusiasmo de la chica.

La gente se iba poco a poco y se estaban empezando a quedar solas delante de la puerta del colegio.

-¿Sabes que sería genial…? Esperar a que salgan y acosarlos... ¡Sí, tía! ¡Ya sabes...! -intentó decir ante la mirada atónita de su amiga-. Mira... ¡seremos como esas grupis que se mueren por trincarse a sus ídolos porque no pueden aspirar a más!  
Shiken se quedó mirando a Calyphso boquiabierta, que tenía una expresión en su cara que hacía evidente que no lo decía en broma.

-¿No estamos exagerando? Quiero decir… Veníamos a buscar chicos guapos, Calyphso, chicos guapos pero... ¡ENTRE EL PÚBLICO!, no a comenzar un amor platónico con el grupo que daba el concierto…

-¡No, tía! Acosarlos es la clave... El acoso es perfecto para comenzar relaciones. Acosar a esos chicos… -comenzó Calyphso.

-Disculpadme, ¿me permitís pasar?

A Calyphso le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no era Shiken la que había pronunciado estas palabras, y que a juzgar por su cara de sorpresa y emoción las había dicho alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se dio de bruces con un par de ojos de distinto color, que la miraban.

"Mierda, me ha oído, me ha oído..." pensó Calyphso.

-¡Aquí nadie hablaba de acoso en serio! -tartamudeó Calyphso mirando al cantante de la banda, mientras Shiken se reía convulsivamente sin hacer ruido-. Es más, el acoso era figurado... ¡NI SIQUIERA ESA SEXUAL! ¡LO JURO...! Porque no hablábamos de acoso… ¡Si habláramos de acoso sería raro! Y si fuera raro, pues yo…

-Ella se llama Calyphso, y yo Shiken -dijo Shiken afablemente, sonriendo al chico-. Y estamos realmente impresionadas por el concierto que habéis dado… Ha sido genial, nos alegramos mucho de haber venido...

Calyphso se calló de golpe. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan decidida delante de un chico al que acababan de conocer, y menos ante de un chico tan guapo... O un "dios sexy", que era como ellas acostumbraban a llamar a los tíos buenos.

-Encantado de que os haya gustado -dijo el chico suavemente, haciendo una reverencia muy acorde con su vestimenta victoriana-. Yo soy Lysandro.

Automáticamente, ambas chicas recordaron cómo Nina les había hablado del chico y Calyphso agarró con fuerza su bolsa, donde descansaba la camiseta del club de fans del vocalista.

Lysandro hizo una seña a sus espaldas, y el chico pelirrojo, el guitarrista, apareció a su lado con una expresión un tanto molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te estás entreteniendo...?

-Él es Castiel -introdujo Lysandro-. Castiel, ellas son Shiken y Calyphso...

-Gracias Lys, pero si te necesitara para presentarme ya te lo habría pedido -lo dijo de un modo brusco, pero se notaba claramente que no lo decía para herir a su compañero. Es más, Lysandro no se molestó para nada y se lo tomó a la ligera.

-Disculpad, pero en este instante nos encontramos cansados, seguro que lo entendéis...

-Ha estado genial -se apresuró a decir Shiken, más nerviosa desde que Castiel había aparecido.

-Es que somos buenos -respondió Castiel sin sonreír, mirando a Shiken fijamente... ¿Le había ofendido su comentario halagador o era demasiado vanidoso como para reaccionar de otra manera?-. Es normal que a todos les haya gustado. Y si no es que no tenían ni idea de la buena música. Y ella que, ¿no le ha gustado o es que no tiene voz?

Calyphso, más roja que su pelo, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Lysandro y no articulaba palabra. El chico estaba completamente serio, como ausente.

-Nosotros nos vamos -dijo Castiel, levantando la funda de su guitarra del suelo, y mirando a Shiken-. Ya nos veremos o algo.

-Si tocáis tan bien tendremos que venir otr... -comenzó a decir la chica.

-Nosotros siempre tocamos bien -le interrumpió.

-Adiós a las dos -se despidió Lysandro. Seguidamente se giró hacia Calyphso con una ligera sonrisa-. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos puedas hablarme de algo más a parte de acosar a gente...

Acto seguido los dos se fueron caminando por la calle vacía.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-¿Qué por qué no he dicho nada? -quiso saber inquieta-. ¿¡Lo dices por la parte en la que me escucha que quiero acosarlo o en la que quedo en ridículo por hablar más de la cuenta?! Además... Estaba imaginando mentalmente todas las formas de violarle posibles -dijo divertida.

-¿¡No jodas!? ¡Yo también...! -reconoció Shiken.

-Pero entonces... ¡¿Por qué tú hablabas y yo no?!

-Porque yo soy capaz de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Te odio -le dijo Calyphso con una sonrisa.

-¡TÚ! -dijo una voz chillona tras ellas-. Se girarony vieron a Nina corriendo furiosa hacia ellas.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, es el demonio! -dijo Shiken anonadada.

-¡Estaba esperando a que saliera Lysandro y...! ¡Y...! ¡Y entonces me encuentro con que vosotras le habéis entretenido lo suficiente como para que no se fijase en mí! -gritó enfurecida.

-L-lo siento -dijo Calyphso.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO SIENTES! ¡QUEDAÍS EXPULSADAS DEL CLUB DE FANS DE LYSANDRO! -y tras esto se fue.

-Club de fans de Lysandro. Población: uno -dijo Shiken divertida.

-Yo no le veo la gracia -concluyó Calyphso, agarrando la mano de su amiga y llevándosela fuera de allí.


	3. Capítulo tres

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

**Que no caiga en el olvido**

Era Lunes. Habían pasado tres días desde el concierto y desde entonces ninguna de las dos amigas había hablado demasiado del tema.

El sol apenas salía. Eran las ocho de la mañana y tan solo faltaban un par de días para el cambio de hora. Así al menos entrarían al instituto con la luz del sol y no la de las farolas...

Además, ese día no era un día cualquiera. Faltaban menos de dos meses para navidades, pero eso solo significaba una cosa...

-¡El baile de Navidad es algo sagrado! -gritó la profesora de deportes en el interior del pabellón deportivo-. ¡Todos los años desde que se inauguró el instituto tenemos uno...! ¡Y además, al ser vuestro último año, lo tenéis que hacer mejor que nunca!

-¿Cuenta para nota? -preguntó un chico que se sentaba en la última grada.

Todos rieron.

-No, es un evento cualquiera... Es decir, es voluntario... ¡Pero os quiero ver a todos allí! ¡Os he dejado la lista de todos los detalles del baile de Navidad colgada en el pasillo!

Shiken y Calyphso corrieron hacia una de las hojas que colgaba del pabellón y Shiken comenzó a leer en alto:

-Se celebrará el veintiuno de Diciembre a las nueve horas en el pabellón deportivo... -dijo-. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Paso de venir a las nueve al colegio! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con venir todos los días siete horas al día...!

-Entrada voluntaria y gratis -leyó Calyphso-. Sólo hay que vestirse como para bailar y tener una pareja. Shiken... sé que lo nuestro es verdadero y que estamos hechas la una para la otra, así que... ¿aceptarías ser mi pareja? -dijo divertida.

-¡Claro que sí, amor mío! -gritó la otra-. Ahora en serio, paso. Todos los años igual... Yo el año pasado fui con Gordon.

-¿El tío de los granos? -preguntó Calyphso-. Ahora ya no tiene granos.

-Ya, bueno, eso da igual, le tiré el ponche por encima y desde entonces ya no nos hablamos -reconoció avergonzada.

-Sabes que tu relación con una persona ha acabado cuando le tiras ponche por encima, Shiken, es la norma número uno de los bailes de Navidad... -dijo su amiga.

-¿Y tú? ¿Con quién fuiste? ¿Con tu hermano? -preguntó desafiante Shiken.

-¡No...! Con mi primo... -Shiken rió-. ¡Es que cuando decidí que sí que quería ir al baile ya no quedaba nadie disponible! ¡Además -continuó Calyphso-, mi primo es muy guapo!

-Pero es tu primo -le reprochó Shiken-. ¿Sabes con quién no me importaría ir? Con el pelirrojo del Viernes.

-¡Toma! -saltó Calyphso-. ¡Y a mi me gustaría que los cerdos volaran...! -Shiken enarcó una ceja-. ¿Qué? Además... ¡ya no le vas volver a ver, deja de ser cria! ¡Yo ya lo he superado!

-¡Perdona, pero yo no era la que babeaba delante del tío raro ese como una...! ¡Como una babosa!

-¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! -gritó Calyphso.

-¡Déjate de estupideces y escucha! -dijo Shiken, esta vez menos agitada-. Van al instituto de al lado, seguro que algún día nos los encontramos...

Calyphso bufó.

El día pasó sin más discusiones ni contratiempos.

Shiken se plantea que no volviesen a verles, y se había hecho a la idea de ello.

Por la tarde, Calyphso tenía que ir al club de teatro y Shiken fue a la tienda de instrumentos a comprar un micrófono para su grupo de coro. Pese a que se había negado rotundamente delante de la profesora de canto más de cincuenta veces, ninguno de los otros componentes de la actividad extraescolar podían, así que termino accediendo.

La tienda de música estaba en el culo del mundo, o eso decían al menos los compañeros del coro.

Solo tienes que coger tres autobuses para llegar allí, decía la profesora del coro una y otra vez para intentar hacer entrar a Shiken en razón.

Quizás tardó una hora en llegar, pero al final allí estaba, delante de la tienda.

Entró con cierta timidez y sonaron unas campanillas al abrir la puerta. Intentó parecer conocedora de todos los tipos de instrumentos que allí se encontraban, pues la mayoría de las personas que había allí no parecían simples aficionados melómanos, no. Ellos eran profesionales puros y duros, componentes de grupos amateur o incluso managers o productores.

El presupuesto de Shiken para el micrófono no era del todo elevado. Disponía de doscientos euros, lo que le parecía incluso demasiado para un simple aparatejo.

Se acercó con decisión al dependiente de la tienda que chateaba despistado con el ordenador del establecimiento. Era bastante joven y parecía saber bastante.

-Disculpe -le dijo Shiken, pero no le respondió. La chica tosió, aclarándose la garganta y el joven levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué? -dijo groseramente.

-Esto... estaba buscando un micrófono -le contestó molesta.

El dependiente le miró aburrido, como diciendo "¿a mí qué me estás contando?". ¿De verdad era consciente de ser el vendedor de una tienda?

-¿Y? -cuestionó.

Shiken suspiró desesperada.

-Pues que quería saber...

-Al fondo, la segunda estantería a la derecha -le dijo.

-Pero... -Shiken intentó evitar que el dependiente no volviese a sumergirse en las redes sociales pero su intento fue en vano, así que se dirigió hacia donde el joven le había dicho.

Caminó hacia la susodicha estantería, plagada de docenas de distintos micrófonos diferentes con precios bastante distintos.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella qué micrófono coger si había de tantos tipos?

-Micrófono bla, bla, bla, con trípode y cortavientos incluido -susurró para sí misma-. ¿Tendría que tener también eso?

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron. Alguien nuevo había entrado y a Shiken le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era aquel chico de pelo blanco que había cantado en el concierto del otro día.

Shiken miró nerviosa a todos lados. Nos sabía qué hacer... ¿Le saludaba o se hacía la sueca? Ni siquiera era consciente de si él se acordaba de su nombre o incluso de ella en sí.

Se acercó a donde ella estaba, probablemente para mirar lo mismo que ella estaba buscando.

La miró por unos instantes, seguramente desorientado o intentando reconocer esa cara tan familiar.

-Hola -le dijo Shiken rápidamente, actuando por puro instinto.

-¿Shiken? -preguntó finalmente Lysandro.

-Vaya, así que te acuerdas de mi nombre -dijo la aludida para romper el hielo-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo -reconoció el chico-. Venía a mirar algún nuevo micrófono. El último se rompió...

-Oh, qué bien -dijo Shiken de repente-. Yo también estaba mirando algunos... ¿Podrías recomendarme qué sería lo mejor para un grupo numeroso de coro?

Lysandro miró algo contrariado la estantería y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no sé qué recomendarte. Desconocía que vinieses por esta zona -reconoció.

-Vivo bastante ssá lejos de aquí, ¿eh? -le dijo negando con la cabeza-. Es la primera vez que vengo a esta tienda. ¿Vienes a por algo que te sirva en vuestro próximo concierto?

-Algo así -dijo Lyandro-. Podemos avisaros. Si queréis, claro...

-¡Sí, sí, sí! -gritó Shiken-. Quiero decir... Si insistes...

-¿Tienes el teléfono de alguien de mi instituto que pueda contactar conmigo?

-No... Pero si quieres puedo darte el mío... ¡o lo que quieras! No me importa...

-Oh... está bien.

Y tras esto, Shiken fue corriendo al colegio sin acabar de creerse lo que había pasado.


End file.
